


Angelic Intervention

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, DonDestiel, DonSastiel, Donstiel, F/M, Jodhita, Jodriel, M/M, Multi, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Gabriel and Samandriel are tired of seeing their baby cousin Castiel waiting for Love to be reciprocated when there are others who need him as much as he needs them. Time for these cousins to step in. They enlist Sabriel the Angel of Miracles to make it happen.
Relationships: Castiel&Donna Hanscum&Dean Winchester, Castiel&Sam Winchester&Donna Hanscum, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Donna Hanscum, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the fandom who want to see Castiel Happy.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+fandom+who+want+to+see+Castiel+Happy.).



> Jibra'il =Original spelling of Gabriel- Archangel of Heavenly Messages, Military, and Destruction  
> Anahita = Original name of Samandriel- Angel of Fertility  
> Sabriel- Archangel of Miracles  
> Raguel - Archangel of Relationship Harmony and Love

**Chapter**

**1**

**"You Are Never Alone"**

_****As they watch from their father's throne room monitors..._

_Gabriel-"Is he still pacing?"_

_Samandriel-"Yes. He will always wait."_

_Gabriel-"Doesn't he realize where the douche is?"_

_Samandriel-"Obviously he does, he can not help the bond demands loyalty from him while his grace is intact."_

_Gabriel-"Even if his bond mate is fornicating with women and boosing it up?"_

_Samandriel-"Yes and it is slowly killing him. His grace is fading, his feathers falling out, his heart and soul are torn."_

_Gabriel-"Dammit! Sam, Cant we do something?"_

_Samandriel- "I am just the Angel of Fertility but..."_

_Gabriel and Samandriel look at each other in unison-"SABRIEL!"_

_A voice echos through the chamber-"Yes my cousins, I heard your prayer from 4th Heaven. We can help my little brother, however, we need to choose his new mate carefully.He has a stubborn streak and will reject intervention. Together with assistance of others he has two possible mates. One male one female. We need Raguel's assistance. I have messaged them on the matter they will meet with us in the Council Hidden Arch Chamber."_

_***In the Council Hidden Arch Chamber, a Sacred Chamber used by the Heavenly Council Archangels in time of danger to formulate a series of miracles designed to correct the situation placing it on a less detrimental path, Archangel Raguel the Angel of Relationship Harmony and Love awaits Sabriel(Archangel of Miracles) Gabriel (Archangel in charge of divine Messages, destruction and Military) and Samandriel(Angel of Fertility)._

_As the three Archangels enter the chamber ..._

_"Jibra'il, Anahita, Sabriel Welcome my kin! Joyous Blessings it is to see you! Please sit." Raguel beckons from the crescent platform from which they are perched. You see Raguel has never taken a vessel and remains non-gendered. The others cringe at the use of their given names and not the modern versions, but do not correct them. _

_ An image of the Bunker appears at the cylindrical podium as they gather to observe. _

_ *** _

_ Bunker door opens ...  
_

"CAAAAAAS? YOU IN?" Dean bellows from the balcony.  


Castiel sighs in relief at hearing Dean is safe. "Yes Dean. I am here. I arrived six hours twenty three minutes and..."

Dean interrupts:" Yeah I know I told you to meet me here, but I ran into these hot chicks and let me tell youuuuu...Ohhh"

Castiel: "I really wish you wouldn't Dean. I have news on the Griffith Case..."

Dean interrupts again:" Yeah Cas it will need to wait a few hours I need to recharge those two will be feeling me for days, DAYS Cas! Nite Bud!"

_ Dean walks away from Cas once again not even realizing the damage he is doing. _

_ Castiel watches him walk.  
_

_ Sam enters the room. _

"Hey Cas I just saw Dean. Did you give him the new info?" Sam asks.

"No, Dean wants to be debriefed in a few hours. He was exhausted." Cas informs him.

"It is only 10:23 PM? Is he sick?" Sam asks.

"He was with two 'hot chicks' who will be 'feeling him for DAYS' I believe were his words." Cas says staring at a nail on the floor of the bunker.

Sam knows how bad it hurts Cas that Dean is blind to his affections. "Dean is an ass to you. Why don't you consider someone else? You deserve better." 

Cas sighs because Sam doesn't understand. "Thank you Sam."

Sam hugs Cas tightly. 

Cas wishes Dean treated him like Sam does. 

Castiel stands up and informs Sam, "I need to clear my mind. I will be back if I can." 

Sam watches Castiel leave up the stairs and out the door of the bunker and prays:

_'Who ever is listening, it is me Sam Winchester, I am worried about Castiel._

_I know he fell from Heaven so he can not go back. He did it for the right_

_reasons and you all know it. If you won't welcome him back in Heaven,_

_I have a different request. I hate to ask it but give my stubborn closeted brother_

_Dean one last chance to wake up and accept Castiel's Love or ..._

_Please break the bond between Dean and Cas. Castiel won't move on so long as he_

_thinks there is a chance with my perfect ,jerk, blind as a bat, closeted brother. I ..._

_I... don't even stand a chance with him. Please, I want Castiel happy. I haven't felt_

_for anyone this way since Gabriel, I miss him, of course I didn't stand a chance with him_

_either. Anyway, if not me, please find someone wonderful, loving, and kind to show_

_Castiel the love he deserves. Thanks.'_

Sam wipes the stray tear that escaped his soulful eyes, rights himself , grabs his phone and makes a pot of coffee to wait up for his angel.

_***_

_Back at the Council Chamber..._

_"NO! FORGET IT!NO! SOMEONE ELSE!" Gabriel bellows._

_Raguel tilts their head at Gabriel , "Jibra'il , He is one of the potential mates. Unless ... Do you reciprocate the younger Winchester's desires?"_

_Samandriel is desperately trying and failing to hold back a knowing snicker. "Yeah Gabriel , please clarify why Sam and Castiel can not be mated. They have known each other long enough , they get along harmoniously , plus find each other attractive , so please clarify why not."_

_Gabriel shoots daggers at Samandriel._

_Sabriel sits calmly watching the chaos, "Gabriel I know you always wanted young. Perhaps we can work an agreement out for you to have your witch Rowena back unless you are wanting both?"_

_Gabriel swallows looking guilty._

_"Jibra'il , You will return with a message to Sam explain to him why Cas can not move on. Then you will explain Cas will need to agree on his new bond mate or mates which ever the case may be. Sam will see you are alive, you will also inform him your ginger friend will be visiting. Sam will have choices once he sees she is no longer dead as she is also someone he loves. You will then go to Castiel and inform him Heaven is giving him a choice of bond mates. He can either keep Dean as his bond mate knowing full well it is killing him or he can choose up to two new ones. He will find them. Yes Sam is one, No it not negotiable, the other is here..." Raguel declares making certain Gabriel is aware he is on thin ice._

_Gabriel gathers close to the podium._

_As they gaize into the energy orb...  
_

***

"Yer useless! D'ya even try? Donna I swear woman you are bigga every time I see ya! I marr'd you out of piety. Did y'all know that? If yer daddy hadn' arrang' it ya'd still be a virgin. " Doug kept the insults coming.

"Ya can' even do that right! Lazy that is what ya arr ! T'Lazy to exercise proper none. Can't even get me a blowie wit' out ya coughin' an' sputterin'! Useless!" Doug shoots off his trap again.

Donna stood her ground and kept a smile and sweet disposition everyone knew her for.

"Well now Doug, I lost me 15 pounds since the divorce was final. You don't have ta' worry 'bout me here. Now do ya? That divorce decree made certain of that. So you and EllieJo can enjoy your honeymoon."Donna replied.

The entire office knew the toxicity of their relationship. Doug told more lies about it than a politician up for election. Donna would not call him out on it though. She was a Sheriff and a believed you attracted more bees with sugar than vinegar.

Doug left the station with a huff as he could not make Donna fight him.

"Why do you tolerate him Donna?" Deputy Lauren asks.

"He has every right to drop off papers for his leave. Honeymoon startin' day after 'morrow." Donna replies.

"I mean the fowl language he uses with you. The insults. Why do you let him do it?" Lauren asks.

"He is just being Doug." As if that explains it.

"You need to find you a good man or woman who will appreciate you. You are beautiful and don't let Doug say otherwise." Kathy supplies.

"Aww Gee Thanks there Kath. Maybe one day. I am good here." Donna supplies.

_***_

_They stare horrified at the scene they just witnessed._

_"WHAT A GRADE A DOUCHEBAG!" Gabriel announces._

_"Yes, Jibra'il, I would concur that Douglas is a horrid creature. Castiel's potential mate, Donna, has endured much emotional and physical abuse at the hands of her exhusband. If Castiel were to choose her , he will need help to get through to defenses." Raguel informs Gabriel._

_"It is possible. It would be more likely if he had two mates so the first could help him through his social awkwardness to court the second." Sabriel informs._

_"I agree. Plus Castiel always wanted a family as has Sam and Dean. Question is Which path will he choose?"_

(To be Continued)


	2. Strange Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam awaits Castiel's return and notices unusual occurrences in the bunker.

**Chapter**

**2**

_Drip , Drip, Drip... the sounds of the life brew start percolating._

_Checking his phone for the 100th time in the last hour and 20 minutes since Castiel left the bunker, still the screen saver stares back at him, mocking him, it was the last photo of him and Gabriel together. He could have sworn it winked at him. He swipes the screen and sees an image on wallpaper of him and Castiel together. It was taken when Cas found him alive after the apocalypse. Castiel smiled so big held him so long, That was the moment Sam admitted to himself he had fallen for his best friend. That smile doesn't show itself that often anymore. He worries for Cas. Dean has been drinking and screwing around more often than ever. He always was a 'Lady's man' but Sam knows his brother sent Cas the wrong signals. Bond be damned , he won't let Cas be hurt any longer._

_Sam stretches his arms over his head, hands clasped together, moaned at the glorious stretch. His shirt riding up on his chest revealing his glorious abs.  
_

_Suddenly Sam hears...Wolf Whistles_

_A confused Sam starts looking around, nothing._

_He gets more coffee adds a whiskey shot. He needs some liquid encouragement tonight._

_He strolls to the Library and opens a couple books on angel lore trying to find a way to help Castiel get his wings back._

_He finds nothing._

_A book falls off the shelf and the binding breaks revealing a map._

_Sam is intrigued. He grabs some pie for Dean he will drop off in his room when he tells him off about brushing Cas off , a torch and off he goes._

_He follows the map to another chamber full of scrolls and boxes. A dusty old shelf topples over smashing Dean's pie._

_Sam smirks about that. He inspects the books and scrolls on that magnanimous ... I mean monstrous shelf that smashed Dean's pie._

_There on top of the pie was a box of scrolls in Enochian that speaks of a secret chamber in the dungeon._

_He goes down to the dungeon to feel around._

_He almost gives up then hears a rustle behind the door._

_Looking behind the door , he feels the hinges and then one of them pulls out revealing a hidden trap door._

_Down Sam goes, through the hatch , lands on a Spiral stairwell, the stairwell is lined with Enochian sigils._

_Upon reading them, he sees they translate to, ' Descend to Ascend , Bare Left to Bear Right, Subjugate to Conquer.'_

_"Riddles? Okay. I guess I must go down if I want to get back to the main floor." Sam muses._

_He descends the stairs and soon reaches statues about 1/2 way down. 3 bear statues on the left and 3 lion statues on the right._

_"Wait the inscriptions said 'BARE Left to BEAR Right' so BARE can be turn or naked. " Sam rips his left sleeve off, presses his naked flesh against the 3rd bear, a miniature spear about 2 inches long darts out of the bears eyes and back in, Sam's wound is fresh and his blood drips down on the bear. Suddenly the bear lights up in 10,000 Enochian sigils. A portal opens next to the bear. Sam jumps through not knowing what he will find._

_Sam finds himself in a grand chamber with several thrones, two figures holding scythes and he landed right between them. The words hit him for the next part "Subjugate to Conquer" ._

_Sam kneels quickly with his head down, just as he feels the blades skim his hair and air whoosh past. He crawls to the throne with his head down until he see a pair of sandle clad feet , legs, a skirt??? no satin tresses, armor covering and hears..._

_***CLAP,CLAP,CLAP,CLAP***_

_"Bravo Samshine! You found me!"_

_Sam looks up quickly from the armor plate covering the groin area to find "Gabriel?"_

(To Be Continued)

_Sam stares in awe at the sight of Gabriel in his angelic armor, six pairs of Golden and Crimson tipped wings fluff at Sam's appraisal, the ethereal glow emanating from Gabriel showing his true light is almost more than Sam can bare._

_"Right-E-O Gum Drop. Miss me?" Gabriel quips knowing full well Sam's loneliness is almost unbearable._

_"Of course Gabriel. What.. how... where.." Sam stutters a million questions flooding his mind._

_Gabriel shushes Sam with a lollipop that had been in his mouth just moments before. "Sh-h-h It takes more than a Xerox to kill me Sugar Lips. As for Where..."_

_Gabriel spreads his arms wide , his six magnificent wings peacocking in unison,"Welcome to The Archangel Council Hidden Chambers. This is my throne."_

_Gabriel gestures to the Crimson throne behind him._

_Sam studies his surroundings and Gabriel carefully, Sam is having trouble controlling his desire to hold Gabriel. Gabriel did not want him then he wouldn't now._

_Sam steadies his resolve, "Gabriel, I am so glad you are alright. Why am I here? I mean why now?"_

_Gabriel hangs his head, time to angel up and fess up, "Sam you are here because of your prayer. Two of us heard , myself and Samandriel, you know Dork with Wiener Hut Hat, Good kid, vessel ended because of Naomi? Two others are working with us to help, Raguel the angel of Harmonious Relationships & Love and Sabriel the angel of Miracles. Before you say anything I am aware what Sabe's name sounds like, Pops fanfic writers are having a ball. Anywho... Your prayer is getting answered, however it isn't as easy as a snap of the fingers. I need to explain a few things you do not know, then we will revisit. Okay?"_

_Sam had a collage of emotions flooding his senses, Hope, Love, Fear, Confusion, Lust, yet he manages a reply "Alright Gabriel. Let me have the bad news first."_

_Gabriel readies himself, he can do this, he has existed eons, told a Virgin that God knocked her up, Sam's soulful eyes may just be his downfall._

_"Sam, you inquired about breaking Castiel's bond with Dean so Castiel can find happiness. To do that you must first understand how the bond was formed and what it means._

_When Dean was in Hell he performed atrocious acts and was by all accounts a Demon of High Rank, A rank he worked up to._

_Dean's soul was scarred and shattered beyond saving save one way, Castiel pieced his soul back together on the microscopic level using the only thing that could heal a broken soul,_ _to save Dean's soul Castiel had to give of himself, of his own celestial light, not just grace. Merging his perfect celestial light with the demonic energies of Hell created a soul bond. The hand print? A mate mark."_

_Sam perked up , "Wait they are mated?"_

_Gabriel laughed, "As far as Castiel is concerned , Yes. His light protects Dean at all costs even his own eternal light. His grace heals Dean even without touch. Castiel never completed the mate with Dean because he doesn't reciprocate. With out reciprocation Castiel is dying. Not just emotionally but for reals. The only thing that can heal him is to complete a mate. Mating of an angel demands complete and total loyalty, Castiel is giving that. His tryst with April was at a time he was not with grace so the bond was super weak. It is why Dean fought so hard to find Castiel. Dean felt suffocated by the loss. Dean is incapable of being loyal to a partner , he has proven time and again. "_

_Sam inquires: "What will happen to Dean when the bond is severed?"_

_Gabriel: "Dean will need a new bond mate to hold his soul together at the moment Castiel severs his. Dean is duck taped together Samsquatch."_

_Sam heard Gabriel's description and it registers something with him, " Vesta!"_

_Gabriel replies, "Yeah what about her? She is gone thanks to You, Jody and Dean."_

_Sam looks at Gabriel from where he is still kneeling at his feet, "Vesta said the same thing about me. That I am Duck taped together."_

_Gabriel freezes._

_Sam notices and stands slowly, "Gabriel? "_

_Gabriel tries to cover it up failing, "Yeah Samborine?"_

_Sam cups Gabriel's jaw tilting his head up to look at him, "I was in Hell, I did atrocious things, I was rescued, was I a Demon? Am I bonded?"_

_Gabriel swallows. "Yeah Sammy you were a Demon."_

_Sam moves closer to Gabriel moving in his personal space, "And... am I bonded?"_

_Gabriel simply nods._

_Sam asks softly fearing yet suspecting the answer,"To who?"_

_Gabriel says in a shaky voice , "You are triple bonded Sam. Didn't you ever wonder why anyone you ever slept with died? Did it ever occur to you there was a celestial reason for it?"_

_Sam getting angry now, "WHO Gabriel?"_

_Gabriel looks away from him, "When you were newly formed in your mothers womb I carried your soul to your mother. In the Midway, a version of Purgatory that is a halfway point between Heaven and Earth where angels on probation are put in time out, I was attacked by some of Luci's supporters that had developed and started to contact the Answers a group of fallen and non merged wanting to overthrow Heaven and Hell. They wanted you. I fought and your perfect beautiful soul was damaged. To prevent the others from getting you and dragging you down the path of damnation, Azrael & I knitted your soul back with our own light, I placed you in your body with my own light , sealed the damage to your vessel with my own grace. Mind you , your soul was not shattered like Dean's back then, it was pure. Then Yelloweyes had to pull his crap and damage your vessel putting a crack in your soul. Then you said YES to Luci to 'Save the World' proving to me you were still purer than any mortal has a right to be. But you had met me and never once gave any indication of desire to complete our bond so I had to let you do you. You were in Hell and I was inconsolable during that period of time. I felt everything, saw everything, but I was in my own Hell and all I could think about was you, the bond mate that would never be. Your birthmark is your bond mark Gumdrop._

_Yet Castiel pulled you out, well most of you, with out his bondmate's permission , without Pop's okay, Castiel reformed what he had brought back with his light, creating partial bond numero dos. He circles you and Dean not knowing which end is up and all the while his light is dying. Enter Dean's Deal with Azrael . Your soul was skinned and battered and broken so terribly Azrael did the same as Castiel, the same as me, only used more. Forming an unparalleled triple bond with Solitude, Destruction, and Death. "_

_Sam looked at him in horror and awe, "Wait Death has a name? And might I add no thanks."_

_Gabriel scoffed, "Samshine, everyone has a name. Azrael only did the bond because of the initial bond on your soul. Azrael has a bond mate and he really doesn't like to be woken up so he told Azrael to do what he wants with you Winchesters. "_

_Light went on in Sam's mind,"Death and the Shadow Entity? Really?"_

_Gabriel shakes his head, "When they were bonded choices were very view. Anywho... That is the story of your incomplete clusterfucked bond mating. So now you want to complete your bond with Cassie and Dean-o is in the way. Issue is... Cassie needs to..."_

_Sam interrupts,"Wait Gabriel. I did not know you were alive still. I did not know about our bond. Dammit! What do I do now?"_

_Gabriel smiles tenderly at Sam,"Listen Sam, let me finish before you go all puppyeyed on me."_

_Gabriel looks at a hopeful Sam, sighs and continues, "I am not the only one back. Rowena is also around, well soon she will be. She will come to you probably after she tears me a new one for keeping this information from you. Every being has two or more possible mates. You have Four possible mates. Castiel has four Possible bond mates one of which bonded with another, I have Four possible bond mates including you and Rowena, Dean has Four possible mates, point being Michael was right when he told you free will was an illusion" holds up a finger" in the matters of the heart its illusion can be narrowed down and expanded. Love is the most powerful thing in all of creation. Love can free you, lift you from your darkest Hell into the most brilliant of heavens, it can also confine you to one spectrum of life or it can kill you when not reciprocated. Never underestimate its power. "_

_Gabriel places his hand on Sam's weary shoulder, "Castiel will need to agree to the change, he will be presented with his bond mates, he will make his choice, he is stubborn, socially awkward, self depreciating, and will feel he is not worthy of any of you. It will be up to all of us to help him through his doubts. Dean will also need to accept his new bond mate fully and completely. Which giving your brother's promiscuous nature, will not be an easy task."_

_Sam looks into Gabriel's honey and amber eyes, shining like rays of sunshine, and asks "What about us?"_

_Gabriel presses a tender kiss to Sam's tear soaked lips allowing his light to flow freely for the first time letting it speak for him._

_A brilliant light flashes._

_***Drip , Drip, Drip***_

Sam wakes at the counter in the bunker where he first heard the wolf whistle.

Sounds of coffee still percolating.

Sam looks at his watch 12:01AM. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? 18 Minutes? GABRIEL!!!"

"Gabriel? Sammy what you put in that coffee? Oh look Pie!" Dean's voice instance ice water to the raging hard-on Gabriel left him with.

There on the table was the very pie he saw smashed.

Time for him and Dean to have a chat.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Watch What You Witch For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel knows what he has to do.   
> Rowena is about to find her trickster still has tricks up his sleeves even she doesn't know about.

_Gabriel knows it won't be easy._

_He is eons old._

_Gabriel knows tricks even The Trickster himself could not fathom._

_To locate her glimmer amid the abyss in Perdition, to pluck her from her presumptuous perch, to cleanse the abused tortured shattered antagonized hedonistic blood lust riddled soul enough to piece it's fragments together enough to resurrect, will take more than Gabriel's Eternal Light & Grace. _

_To accomplish Rowena's Salvation & Resurrection , Gabriel will need some of Heaven's most sacred artifacts._

_He will need the Enoch's Compass of Souls, Key's of Salomon , Talisman of Purification, and Sam's permission._

_Enoch's Compass of Souls will locate the glimmer of self sacrifice and goodness left of Rowena._

_Key's of Salomon will unlock any obstacle Gabriel encounters in Hell._

_Talisman of Purification will be used to scrub the glimmer until it shines like the light it is, free and pure as it was on birth._

_Gabriel briefly wonders if she will object to being a virgin again? Eh he will deal with that matter later._

_Now Sam on the other hand will be tough. Asking him to let him go back to hell and tango with what Rowena has become._

_Gabriel is not looking forward to informing him that Rowena isn't just any Demoness, not just the Queen of Hell, the spell she used had an error in it put there by Chuck._

_The change to the spell was ever so slight that Rowena did not notice. Chuck had Rowena turn herself into a vile creature that only grew worse with time, A Soul Eater. Chuck could not have Amara's approval so he was creating her equivalent in Demon form._

_Gabriel and Michael had eradicated those beings in Africa centuries ago. Now his beloved is being turned into one._

_Gabriel knows how to cure it. It is not easy, it is quite dangerous, and if he should fail she will become what Chuck had hoped by consuming him._

_Michael did not see the risk worth the trouble of saving one soul. So Michael would just eradicate. Michael has never been in love. He doesn't know how powerful it is._

_Now to talk to his Samshine._

_(To Be Continued)_


	4. Deaned If You Do Damned If you Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lays out the truth for Dean.   
> Dean is about to find out he is screwed either way.

Meanwhile in the bunker kitchen...

"Dean we need to talk NOW!" Sam announces to a very distractedly hungry Dean.

Dean shovels another bite of pie in his mouth, "Mmm Good pie. I swear Cas gets better with baking every time. Where is he anyway?"

Sam shaking his head at Dean's stupidity, Cas doesn't even need to eat and has been learning to cook for both of them for years, "He went for a walk to clear his head after your latest brushoff."

Dean looks at Sam in shock pausing as he is about to put a spoon full of pie in his mouth, "Hey I did not brush Cas off. I never brush Cas off. I was exhausted , didn't he tell ya I would listen to the Griffith Cas updates in a couple of hours?"

Sam can hardly believe he looked up to the dipshit before him, " Yeah Dean, Cas told me about you bragging about getting laid again then walking off giving him no thought."

Dean looks taken aback, "Hey I greeted him. You make me sound like a Class-A Dickbag. I never brushed him off. Sure I was riding high on endorphins but I never ignored him!"

Sam hangs his head and sighs , this will be one hell of a chat, "Dean, to Cas it looks like you do not give a rats ass about him or his feelings. Hell even I see it, I am not the only one either. We are being monitored by Gabriel and Samandriel."

Sam lets that sink in for a moment.

Dean drops the spoon, "That Son of A Bitch is Back? Where the hell is he? What the fuck is he doing now?"

Sam shoves Dean back into his chair, "He is back. He is in Heaven as is Samandriel. I was brought there to see them through a portal while time slowed. Dean there are things about us you need to know and you need to know now. So sit down and shut your pie hole long enough for me to explain it because it won't be easy to get through."

Dean , very surprised at Sam's tone, does as instructed for once.

Sam lays out the details of what Gabriel told him.

Dean just sits there not moving, not talking, Sam is not even sure he is still breathing... Oh wait there it is very subtle but he is breathing that is good.

"Say something Dean." Sam prods.

Dean opens and closes his mouth several times , however, no sound doth come out.

"How is the explanation going Sam?" A voice comes from behind Sam.

Sam recognizes Samandriel's voice, "I think I broke him." Sam replies. 

Samandriel laughs, "Dean, remember me?"

Dean looks at Samandriel, "Alfie."

Samandriel smiles, "Yeah, Hi Dean. Did you understand what Sam said."

Dean nods.

Samandriel inquires, "Any questions?"

Dean nods vigorously.

Sam intercedes, "Dean what questions do you have?"

Dean starts rapid firing questions:

" What do you mean I am mated to Cas?"

"You want to break the bond with Cas and mate me to another angel?"

" Why didn't I have a say in who I mated?"

"Why didn't i know I was mated?"

"Why hasn't Cas tried to have sex with me? Does he even want to?"

" If the bond breaks and I don't bond to someone I will die?"

"What you do mean Cas is dying?"

" Who's bright idea was it to break the bond?"

"How do I save Cas again?"

"So I get screwed either way?"

"Son of a Bitch!!!"

Samandriel is snickering at Dean's panic. He can not help it. Dean is answering his own questions and looks so darn cute doing it.

Samandriel smiles sweetly at Dean, "Now that you have answered your own questions. Any other questions?"

Dean shoots daggers at Samandriel's snarky question, "Who would the new angel be? Do I get to pick? Does Cas know? "

Samandriel gets serious, " Cas will know shortly. The choice to break or not is inevitably his. There is not a bunch of angels lining up to be you mate Dean. You have specific ones you are compatible with. They will visit with you when the time comes to see if you want to bond or to let your soul be destroyed. You are not going to die, your soul will be obliterated. Castiel is all that is holding you together. Without the complete mate it is killing him to keep you and Sam alive. You did kill Azrael after all, Azrael held Sam's soul together the most, Gabriel and Castiel's were secondary. "

Dean looks even paler as it dawns on him he could have killed Sammy too when he killed Azrael.

Sam asks Dean, "Dean , Cas won't choose another without your okay. You need to face him and talk to him."

Dean swallowed then nodded. Realizing how unfaithful to the bond he has been lately all the while slowly killing Cas. All the looks, all the standing in personal space suddenly made sense. Cas was asking if Dean was ready. Was he? Could he? Or would he need to let Cas go?

(To be continued)


	5. Friendly Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody gets a visit from Sabriel during church sermon.   
> Jody is about to find out how far this rabbit hole goes.

_The pipe-organs melodious song resonates off the chapel walls and encompasses the congregation in its hauntingly beautiful tones._

_The choir sings an altered rendition of 'Angels Among Us' by Alabama._

_The pastor bows his head raising his hands as many in the congregation follow suit._

_Then there is Jody._

_Jody Mills surveys the congregation. Though she feels safer in church than most other places, being a hunter and a sheriff is ingrained into her._

_Relaxing is just not her style. She feels the words truth, yet knows there are even more tales to tell about angels that would terrify even the bravest soul._

_It has been ten years since she first encountered the chaos of the paranormal. Now, a decade later, as she stands in a congregation of her neighbors and peers,_

_she realizes that Lucifer was right about man kind being flawed , some even murderous, Michael was right about free will being an illusion a length of rope just long enough to hang yourself with, that Amara was right to go against her brother, that the angels were right to rebel , humans were right to rebel, most importantly she learned that we are able to alter our own fate and the fate of those around us if our hearts are followed. Faith , Hope , and Love are the blessings he gave us but the most powerful is Love._

_As she muses over the chaos of the last decade, she hear a song ever so sweet, sees a being who's light is purer than the whitest snow, who's presence can warm the coldest heart._

_"Jody, I am Sabriel, Angel of Miracles, I need your assistance to help your friend Donna Hanscum. " Sabriel begins._

_"Donna? How can I help?" Jody inquires, though she fears the answer._

_"Donna has been abused and erected walls around her heart, placing it beyond reach of her fated mate. She is about to encounter him. He is socially awkward and will need her to make the first move. It is imperative she gain enough confidence to let him know she is interested." Sabriel informs her._

_"You want my help to play matchmaker? Why do I get the feeling there is more to this?" Jody prods._

_"You are wise. Her fated mate is one of my kind. I believe you have made his acquaintance but just briefly. His name is Castiel." Sabriel supplies._

_"Cas? Are you serious? I thought he and Dean were an item." Jody inquires._

_"You are quite observant. Castiel bonded his soul and grace to the elder Winchester when he rescued him from Perdition. Castiel never completed the mating though due to Dean's promiscuous ways. Dean's betrayal of the bond has been slowly killing Castiel. Sam has prayed for intervention. Castiel can either mate with Sam or Donna to save his life. As Dean would most likely kill him for touching Sam in an intimate fashion, since Dean still considers Sam a child in many ways, it leaves Castiel only one option." Sabriel informs her._

_"What do you need me to do exactly?" Jody inquires._

_"To say Yes to me temporarily using you as a vessel. I know the alternate universe Michael was insane and betrayed Dean. I have not taken a vessel since the birth of Jesus. I unlike my fellow angels, prefer to remain in celestial form. In return I will heal your arthritis and uterine cancer that has begun. " Sabriel informs her. "I am not a warrior I am the angel of miracles."_

_Jody stood in shock. She had just set up the appointment with the Gynecologist for her 100,000 mile checkup. Cancer? What could she say? , "Please be honest with the guys who you are and the arrangement or I will fight to take over my body and gank you myself from inside." Jody threatens._

_Sabriel laughs, it reminds Jody of the tickling of bells, "Of course you have my word."_

_Jody sends a text really quickly to Claire informing her what she is doing and not to gank her when she shows up._

_Jody takes a deep breadth , "Yes Sabriel You have a Deal."_

_Moments later Sabriel/Jody turns to leave the congregation and is stopped by a child Jody informs Sabriel in Co-pilot mode 'Vicki' , "Hello Vicki, what can I do for you sweetheart?"_

_The little girl with curly locks stares at Jodriel , "Jody , why do you have a halo?"_

_Jodriel smiles at Vicki, "Like the song says 'Angels Among Us', Do you believe in angels Vicki?"_

_The child shakes her head vigorously._

_"Good, we will keep this our little secret , alright?" Jodriel asks the child._

_"Alright Jody. Jody why can't others see it?" Vicki inquires._

_Jodriel looks at the inquisitive child, "You are very special Vicki. One day you will have your answers on exactly how very special you are, until then just keep faith, have hope, and spread Love."_

_Sabriel informs Jody that Vicki is a new breed of Nephil, He had been asked for the miracle to have the mother survive the birth of a Nephilim , to accomplish this he added in more of the human DNA and less grace to create a smaller nephilim called a Nephiline. She won't come into her powers until she hits puberty._

_Jody informs Sabriel that she approved of the changes. There is no reason angels and humans should not breed if Vicki is the result. Vicki is the sweetest child Jody had ever met._

_Sabriel did not know how to drive so he let Jody take the wheel on the way to see Donna._

_This arrangement may just work. Jody muses._

_I told you I am not like Michael. Sabriel reminds her._

_Now if only Dean will understand.Some how she doubts it._

_(To Be Continued)_


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Witch Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena doesn't know what has come over her, her hunger is growing stronger by the day.  
> Every sense she has is heightened, hearing, touch, sight, taste (she is a dead she should not have this sense) , and smell.  
> One day as she sits atop her throne she catches whiff of a scent so alluring a voice inside begins screaming one word...
> 
> ....MATE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish Gaelic or Slang  
> teine=Fire  
> Ballbag=Scrotum  
> aingeal a gnè = Angel of Sex  
> asal glic=Smart Ass

(Sorry for the Wait Been creating art to take my mind off the quarantine.)

_Incompetent , that is what they are._

_The latest batch of souls brought in for her pleasure did not even take the edge off_

_her hunger ._

_Lately Rowena has felt this hunger inside her. it started small._

_She could just be in close proximity of a soul and it would go away._

_Slowly her hunger grew to carnal need of the soul. Rowena did not mind at first._

_Sexy was always something she enjoyed with the handsome man, woman, angel or demon._

_Now she must sexually feed at least 10 times daily._

_As if that was not exhausting enough. She also must participate in BDSM for 3 hours daily._

_The Bloody Queen of Hell must submit for an hour and a half then dominate for the other hour and a half._

_Still her hunger grows._

_She has taken to everything except feeding on the energy of the soul._

_She knows that is a dark path and is desperate to avoid it._

_Her hunger craves it, yearns for the warmth and the power of draining the soul._

_Rowena sniffs the air._

_"What is that delicious aroma?" Rowena muses aloud._

_She follows the scent. Her hunger taking charge._

_It is growing and growling._

_The craving is overwhelming._

_The scent of Cinnamon and Caramel Apples, warm , sweet, spicy and delicious._

_Lead Rowena to say only one word, the only word that repeats itself internally,_

**_"MATE."_ **

_Meanwhile on the 5th level of Hell ..._

_Gabriel maneuvers through the demon infested halls with stealth of the master of ancient times._

_He relies on his skills as a warrior to keep him safe in the halls._

_He is not there for a battle he is there to retrieve Rowena and bring her back._

_Or die trying._

_He enters a chamber and hears_

"Hello Sweet Cheeks. What a pleasant surprise. So you are the one who smells so divine. " 

Gabriel turns on a dime, "Rowena, My Ginger Snap Cookie. Of course I am here for you Love. I am back and I am needing to connect with you on a whole new level." Gabriel replies.

Rowena smiles and glides seductively to Gabriel , who is desperately trying to keep the rouse up, "You my delicious little angel are my mate and we are gonna take this to the highest level now." She whispers to him while nibbling his ear.

Gabriel wastes no time, "First Ginger Snap we need to talk. "

Rowena presses her breasts against him , "Mate first talk after."

Gabriel realizes she is not the one talking now. So he makes a difficult decision and performs the soul extraction from Hell and reformation with out her consent.

She only realizes about 2 minutes before he completes it and that is too late because he has her too well formed & purified by then.

"GABRIEL I am QUEEN of HELL I WILL PLUCK YOU LIKE A TURKEY AND ROAST YOUR BAWBAG OVER MY TEINE!!!" Rowena Screams.

"Chuck altered your spell and you were becoming a soul eater. A monster Ro! So SHUT UP AND LET ME FIX YOU DAMMIT!!!" Gabriel screams back.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FIXED I WANT TO BE FUCKED YOU ASAL GLIC AINGEAL A GNè!"

"Rain check Ginger Snap." Gabriel snarks as he continues the scrub her soul and she screams as the darkness is separated from her soul.

When all is said and done, Rowena is exhausted looks at Gabriel from his arms as they lay in a hay loft in Donna's barn, "Gabriel I feel different. What is wrong with me?"

Gabriel smiles sweetly at Rowena, "Ginger Snap welcome to your innocence. You are now pure once more. Innocent as the day you were born."

Reality dawns on Rowena, " You mean I am..."

Gabriel finishes, "A virgin. Right-eo Sugar Baby. Treasure it."

_Rowena passes out._

(To Be Continued)


End file.
